Snow Kissed
by Pandahuggles
Summary: Sun kissed doesn't exist in South park, where Alice Zacklyn moves. She is surprised to find that her once dull life in a crazy town becomes crazy in a so called dull town when a small group of boys takes interest in the newbie. first/third person. Alice/?
1. Soup fixes everything

I was slammed against the lockers with my hands held above my head, his other hands around the left side of my waist while his

I was slammed against the lockers with my hands held above my head, his other hands around the left side of my waist while his body blocked my right. I would have uttered his name in shock if he hadn't pushed his lips against mine. Confused? Well let's go back and see what happened in my past to cause this glomp attack. I'm Alice, and until eight months ago I was living with my mom and dad in California. My mom and I moved to a small town in Colorado called South Park, leaving my dad behind to work. It was cheaper to live here, but my dad needed to keep his job because he had a good income. My parents still needed to save up, so we moved into my Grandmas house. She died before we moved in. I remember.

I was staring at myself in the changing room, a bulky sweater wrapped around my body to shelter me from the cold. I liked jackets, but this was an extreme compared to what was needed in California. I didn't need a jacket out there; I wouldn't freeze even at night. I purchased the most petite coat I could find and bought some scarves. I would start school in a few days and wanted to make a good impression. I wasn't one for dressing up; I usually just wore a t-shirt and skort because hate being confined by clothing, but I couldn't help wanting to look my best in front of a large group of people I wouldn't know, plus being confined was mandatory with the

weather.

I had only been to South Park a few times when I was younger. I couldn't really remember that.

"My birthday's coming soon!" I cheered at my mom. "Your birthday just passed a little over three months ago." she said stirring batter. I was anxious and trying to keep myself busy. "What if they gave me the wrong classes, what if I can't find them? What if I have too many books and can't get a locker?!" I asked out loud in an empty room. "Alice! You're fifteen years old; it's time to start growing up!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. I mocked her by making an ugly face and mouthing her words.

Days had gone past and school started for me tomorrow... I tossed and turned until I heard my alarm go off. No! I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. I stood groggily and walked to my dresser. I suddenly felt like a full nights rest was in order, but it was too late for that. I took a shower and put on my coat. "I'm going!" I called walking out the door. I had to walk to school until I could get signed up for the bus to take me. I arrived twenty minutes before the bell was scheduled to ring. This school was close to the elementary school and middle school. I was in high school. I found my first class and went on my way to find my second before the bell rang. I saw the numbers. RM211. The bell rang and the people around me suddenly swarmed like bees. Some girl bumped into my arm and I spun around into someone. I cringed looking up. "Sorry" I mumbled seeing a tall boy looking down at me, strands of black hair hanging out from underneath his blue and red hat. He was about to say something when a girl came and grabbed his arm. "Stan, let's walk to class!" she said shrilly. I was tempted to cup my ears in pain. As they walked away down the hall he looked back at me for a moment and I realized how awkwardly still I was standing; staring after him.

The bell rang and I ran down the hall. 'I think I have a minute before the tardy bell rings, please let that have been a warning bell!' I thought before whipping the door back and running a step into the class. "Oh, look class, this is our new student Alice" A man in a plain green sweater announced." I turned whilst pulling some messy hair from my face to see a quiet class staring at me. I head a boy mutter something from behind his hood which covered his face. I could almost understand it but I was too far away. Obviously some of the other boys had understood because they began laughing. I looked over at the small group and my eyes flickered over to a familiar face. The boy with black hair from the hallway was gazing coldly at me. As if reading my mind his eyes widened sympathetically. "Alice, you can sit next to Stan; Stan, would you raise your hand. The boy lazily put threw his hand in the air before letting it slap the desk. Maybe he was embarrassed. I trudged over and sat to his right. To my right was one of the boys who had laughed sporting a green hat and orange vest with a thick long sleeve shirt coming from underneath it Behind me, the guy who had made the muffled joke, dressing simply in a pair of orange pants and an orange hoody. I glanced to by left seeing one seat back the last of the boys who had laughed. A chubby boy wearing a red sweater and light blue hat. "Where are you from?" he asked taking his chance since I had looked at him. I pretended not to hear his whisper and put my backpack down under my seat before turning forward and resting my head on my palm tiredly.

My desk jerked forward suddenly and my head fell off my hand. I quickly turned to see the chubby guy smirking. I noticed that below my desk rested a brown boot, the orange pant leg of the guy behind me showing that it belonged to him. He wasn't the one who had moved my desk. I was just amazed at how his foot reached all the way over. I looked around and noticed that the boys here were very lanky. Especially the ones around me. They had long legs and torsos. 'Must be the mountain air' I thought. My desk was bumped again, and I pushed with my legs hitting the chubby boy's desk, making it tip slightly so he almost fell out of it. The boy behind me stifled a laugh and some incoherent mutters were heard, but fortunately no one bothered me the rest of class.

--

Lunch time came around and I was outside on a frozen bench shaded by the school eating my food as quickly as I could so it wouldn't freeze. 'I shouldn't bring a cold sandwich for lunch anymore' I thought blandly while biting into my plain sandwich. I heard the crunching of snow and slowly turned to see someone looming over me, I noticed a paper bag in his arms with steam rising out of it. "What are you doing sitting outside?" I heard the boy ask as though I didn't realize it wasn't comfortable. I recognized him. It was the boy from my first period, who sat next to me. The one who wore a green hat. "I'm just getting a feel for the snow." I said, looking away, only partially lying. "It's beautiful" I finished softly. He smirked behind my back. "Come inside." He said, his tone was wrong; it sounded more like, follow me. He was walking away and I turned to look at him again. "Well, are you coming?" he asked "mhmm!" I responded

I stood quickly, hearing multiple bones in my body crack. I grimaced and walked as quickly as my frozen body would let me. With this big coat it was hard to tell how hard I was shaking. I zoned out and followed him through the halls. "Oh yeah, I'm Kyle." He said absent mindedly. I nodded, now walking beside him while quietly breathing into my hands. "Why didn't you bring gloves?" he asked looking over at me. "I don't like them." I responded. They sure would help now though. We walked into the buzzing cafeteria and over to a table with people at it. I stood nervously with him at the head of the table "I don't remember telling you to get that, how much did she cost? And for how long?" the cocky chubby guy from class asked. Him and the boy who dressed in all orange laughed. I noticed, unlike earlier, Kyle didn't, neither did Stan. I was happy to remember his name, simply because it was somebody who lived here. I frowned. "I think I'll go back outside." I said beginning to turn, but Kyle stepped to the side blocking me. "Shut up fatass, stop trying to pee her off!" Kyle ordered. "Hey! Don't call me fat you f-" there was a loud pounding on the table stopping their fight. Stan had hit the under side of the table with his knee, and made Chubby boy jump in surprise.

Kyle set the bag on the table and smiled down at me while gesturing to the seat. I somewhat reluctantly sat down and he sat across from me next to Stan. I politely, but awkwardly let a small smile grip my lips for everyone at the table. Kyle reached forward and dug around in the bag before pulling out a thick cup with a picture of a coffee mug on the front. He handed it to me. Surprised, my shaking hands reached out for it. "Ha-ha, you're shaking!" Kyle commented. "What is this?" I asked. "Soup." He said simply.

"Thank you." I murmured taking a sip and enjoying the warmth which thawed my freezing fingers. I sipped with both hands on the cup while some of my hair covered my face messily. "She looks like a little kid drinking like that." I heard the boy next to me say. I was surprised, yet relieved that I could finally understand him since I was close enough. "That's Kenny, don't mind what he says, oh, and that's Cartman, just ignore him." Kyle said looking into the bag and pulling out more cups. "Hey!" Cartman shouted before having a cup shoved into his hands. "We always get extras because Cartman will try to steal our food, lucky for you." Kyle noted with a smile. I couldn't tell if he was joking, or smiling because it was true, but once he said it he was arguing with Cartman once again. Was this normal for them? "So." Stan finally spoke and my eyes opened wide with surprise since I assumed he didn't talk much. "Where are you from?" he asked. I sighed.


	2. Accident Prone

California. That was all I said and they didn't care. I walked down a path day dreaming contently about this. I had expected the, "You're a Californian? You must love Hollister, fake tans, and being rich." Routine. It couldn't have gone better. I looked ahead and saw, sticking out like a sore thumb in full orange, Kenny. He was trudging ahead of me absent mindedly reading something. I began to trot quickly to catch up and see which class he had next. "Ke-" I began before seeing a car speed down the street he was walking towards. I also was headed for the small class rooms planted across the street, which is why I was coming this way in the first place, and cars were aloud to travel down this street during school hours, unlike where I had lived before. Kenny was one step onto the street. I sprinted the thirty foot gap between us in the time it took him to take two lethargic steps. "Look out!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms under his, around his torso, and taking as many steps backwards as I could. The chilling sound of burning rubber screamed at the crisp air. I didn't move. I breathed raggedly for a moment before noticing the right side my face was snuggly placed into his back, I'm sure it looked like I was giving him a sneak hug. Kenny, who stood with eyes wide to see tire tracks imprinted into the gravel where he had just been standing, was bent backwards slightly due to something pulling him. I pushed him upwards and felt my hands shaking with fright. "A-are you ok?" I asked in consternation.

If I hadn't been strong enough to pull him those short few steps he would have been, and I would have been….

He looked down at me. "Alice?" he said breathlessly. "I'm glad you're ok!" I said placing a hand over my chest and sighing with a nervous smile. He was speechless, for some reason, and only for a moment. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!" he exclaimed. "Well I was actually expecting for thank you, but-" I mumbled awkwardly. "I die all the time; don't put yourself into situations like that again! Ok?" he said bending down in emphasis to my height. "I, uh- um, mm." the slack in his jacket from bending over gave me a short glimpse at his face, but I couldn't take my eyes from his. I missed my chance to observe him when he stood up straight and walked towards the car.

After a short talk with the driver, everyone was ok and the only damage was that we were both late for our classes, though I believe we had a good excuse. Kenny and I walked into the same building, and I quietly walked by his side waiting for him to take his leave. "Thanks." He said suddenly while we both hiked up a staircase. "Huh?" I responded, bemused. "I lectured you but never thanked you, I forgot." He said simply. "Oh…yeah." I said looking to the opposite wall. He "Forgot."? I wondered slightly vexed.

Time to change the subject. "I have this super girly class next where I'm supposed to learn womanly things, like sewing." I said looking over at him. "I think it's called…home economics." I smiled optimistically. His vibes suddenly became, awkward, I would say. We both stopped in front of the same classroom. "You can go to your class." I said putting my hand on the door handle. He hesitated. "This is my class." My eyes widened. 'Super girly class next where I'm supposed to learn womanly things' I recalled saying not a minute before. My cheeks began burning. "You know I hope I don't have to carry too many heavy things in here, I have no idea what I'm in for! Maybe you could help me?" I exclaimed trying to be sneaky in my attempt to take back my previous words. He rolled his eyes. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like he was smirking under his hood. I hustled inside, of course taking a hollow lecture from the teacher before she sympathized when hearing our excuse. I was seated in front of Kenny luckily. I knew someone in this class! He was the last seat and I was second to last, next to a giant row of windows placed all along the wall to my left overlooking a small courtyard, far below us blurry green lockers lined the wall orderly.

The class was in intermission after a short amount of work was assigned and completed so I turned to Kenny. "I took this class because I'm accident prone." He said. He had answered my question before I had asked it so I sat for a moment wide eyed, half turned in my seat with my fingers rimming the back of my chair, my lips slightly puckered still because my brain had frozen them in place by not being able to ask my question. I shook my head slightly to rid myself of this. "So you would have taken shop class, but this is safer eh? I wouldn't doubt it; I had to come to your rescue already." I said smirking and turning in a slowly smug fashion, playfully of course. He hmphed in the same tone as mine while staring up at the ceiling. I gazed across the courtyard into a classroom that was opposite of ours. This building was square, and had two stories. The small sides were hallways and the inner classrooms were the larger sides of the square, closer to the courtyard with huge windows facing each other, and I could see people in them. Though only two classes were on each side.

As I thought about how cool this was, because I had never experienced this building arrangement before, the bell rang. I jumped, surprised, and I heard a snicker behind me. I turned in my seat and gave a false glare at Kenny, who was already standing up. I hopped up also. "I handed my paper into the office already, do you know where the, school bus stop is?" I asked examining my map of the campus. "I take the bus, c'mon." he said heading for the door. I smiled feeling I was in good hands until we got to the bottom floor. "Look before you cross the street!" I said, only half jokingly. We crossed and walked along the road until I noticed a small group of students waiting. Kenny stopped walking and I stood next to him. He looked down at me and I smiled gratefully. "Thanks for being so nice, I thought I was going to be ostracized or something." I said grimly.

The bus pulled up and Kenny got behind me while the line formed. I climbed in. "Who are you?!" a haggard looking woman with tousled brown hair demanded, what a scary driver. "I'm new, I have a paper for-"

"Sit down!" she demanded. I rushed past her towards the back of the bus and sat down a few seats from it. Kenny quickly took the seat next to me, and for some reason no one sat behind us. I didn't think about it for a moment until I saw in the now empty walkway of the bus three boys rushing our way. It was Kyle, and Stan, followed by Cartman, who huffed harder than the other two. Stan slid into the seat behind us followed by Kyle. Cartman took his own seat behind them; or rather he took the whole thing up. "We almost missed the bus!" Kyle whispered eagerly. "Where have you been?" Kenny asked, turning partially in his seat. I rummaged through my messenger bag making sure I had all of my things.

"We were ditching the last few periods." Kyle responded. I put my bag at my feet and turned completely to sit on my knees facing the boys. "Skipping is bad." I lectured extra carelessly. I wouldn't lecture someone I didn't fully know incase they misinterpreted me to be serious about it, though I really would never ditch myself. "No, your face is what's bad." Cartman said suddenly making me frown and blush slightly. "Shut you mouth fat boy!" Kyle ordered. Cartman didn't argue back because all the boys were looking disapprovingly upon him, none laughed this time.

"Alice! I didn't see you sitting there, you're too short." Kyle joked. "I'm not short; I was looking through my bag and slouching. Besides, you're the ones who are all tall! I mean, what are you? 7'0 tall?" I joked back. "Actually, Stan and I both are 6'0; Kenny is 6'1, and Cartman's 5'11." He said proudly, only whispering Cartman's height like it was an embarrassing secret. "Hey!" Cartman exclaimed. I giggled. "I'm 5'6, so don't be sad!' I smiled. "You're a girl, it's okay for you to be short!" he choked out quickly. "I am not short!" I retorted.

The bus stopped and it was time to go. Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman all got off here and went their separate ways except Kyle. We lived in the same general direction. So we walked together. Our conversation was mostly about the fact that tomorrow was Friday and how we were both happy about that.

I finally walked into my home after seeing Kyle off and happily fell onto my bed. Things couldn't have gone better, though if my mom asked if I made any friends I couldn't say it was a group of good looking guys, or else she'd put a chastity belt on me. I smiled at the thought and sighed. Before standing up to think about what I needed to do.


	3. Partners?

I huffed deeply while my legs slowed to a stop. Relief spread through my body seeing the boys stand there, the bus nowhere in sight. All of them stared at me, as though waiting for me to speak in my breathless state; All except Kyle who smiled and walked up to me. He bent down face to face with me with a big grin. "Why are you so early?" he asked. I frowned at my mistake of coming early; I had thought I was so late that I caused myself so much torture by running the whole way. My reply was my exasperated eyes pulled into slits. He chuckled slightly before ruffling my already tousled, wind blown hair. "Hey!" I choked out putting both hands on my head. I pulled a small brush from my bag and went to work on it; luckily I had the time to. The bus wouldn't come for another fifteen minutes.

Once I was complete I sighed and patted my now tangle free locks affectionately. I began to realize how tired I was as I stood slouched next to Kyle, who was having another argument with Cartman about who knows what. I wasn't paying attention until I heard a deep grumble come from the road where the bus was on its way. I yawned as the yellow monster pulled up to the curb and opened its mouth for me. Children were inside screaming for their lives. Why were children in there? I tilted my head in a haze and fear engulfed me, the monster came closer and was about to eat me when I heard someone call my name. "Alice!"

My eyes shot open and I jerked awake. I peered around my buzzing first period class to find Kyle smiling at me. "It's only your second day and you fell asleep in class?" he laughed. I sighed recalling the normal bus ride I had had to get to school. "What's going on?" I asked hoarsely whilst rubbing my eyes groggily. "We're getting assigned partners!" Kyle whispered leaning closer towards me like it was a hush hush subject. I stared at him for a moment. "This teacher's a freak." I stated looking across the room at the man sitting at a desk, and holding a puppet. "I use to have him in elementary school, I think he got tired of teachings kids and chose to teach us, he probably thought it would be less stress." Kyle explained as I watched the teacher converse with his puppet.

"I guess he didn't get what he bargained for." I scoffed as the teacher pulled out a sheet and began to quiet the class down. "Alright class-"Mr. Garrison began. "I wonder who our partners will be." Kyle said with a smirk. "To be honest I hope it's one of you guys, since I kind of know you." I said absent mindedly spinning my pencil.

"The assignment will be to make a poster, powerpoint, or six page assement about one of the chapters we have covered and will be due in two days, or Friday." The teacher spoke blandly. "Now, I will call the partners."…. I dismissed any unfamiliar names and waited to hear all the people I knew be snatched away for me to be placed with someone awkward. "Kenny, and Cartman." I clenched my teeth. That was two in one shot.

"Kyle and,-" I peered at Kyle who did the same to me. "Bebe." I frowned. Kyle frowned for a moment before shrugging and giving a small smile. He seemed disappointed but I was probably misinterpreting him. I looked over at Stan who was looking towards the floor in front of his desk. "Stan!" I heard someone whisper. I turned to see the girl who had asked Stan to walk her to class my first day, the one with a voice of breaking glass. I turned towards the front of the class and crossed my arms. Stan, and, um." The teacher looked closely at the paper. "Wendy?" he said adjusting his glasses. "Yay!" I heard the girl cheer. So she was Wendy….

I growled softly and pulled my arms tighter around me. "I'm sorry, I mean, Stan and Alice, Wendy you're with Butters." Mr. Garrison said pulling the paper away from his face. "What?" She hissed. I relaxed and looked up confusedly. I barely noticed both Stan and Kyle looking at me. As I noted before they sat on either side of me. People began to stand and move around to sit next to who their partners were. I stood to turn my desk, my pencil slid off hitting the floor with a tap. I ignored it, still trying to turn my desk until I heard a small snap and looked down to see a black shoe on the tip of my pencil. "I'm sorry!" Wendy apologized seemingly pretending to be in a kafuffle about moving her heavy purse across the room. I finished moving my desk and picked up my pencil, I examined it for a moment before heading across the room towards the sharpener.

I felt a presence behind me and turned mid-sharpen to see Wendy standing there with a dull pencil. She smiled sweetly. "Alice could you do me a favor?" she asked. "I guess." I said taken aback. "After you're done with this project, never talk to Stan again. He is my boyfriend and I don't like when little bitches like you think you can come along and take him." She hissed. I stared at her wide eyed. Part of me was very confused, but my other half was telling me to punch her. "Thanks." She said suddenly walking back to her desk. Stopping by Stan on the way there she bent down and gave him a tender kiss.

I turned to finish my pencil sharpening awkwardly. 'Does she have nothing better to do that the moment another female comes close to her boyfriend she needs to defend him against no existent threat?' I wondered for a moment. 'I bet it would be funny to play mind tricks with her.' I chuckled. I pictured her and me in my mind, and compared her to me. Her eyes were sharp and glaring, and her hair was a shoulder length, jet-black curtain. Her bangs neatly trimmed across her forehead. While on top of her head sat a cute pink hat with a purple button, she wore a purple jacket with three useless zippers keeping it tight around her. A pair of yellow pants and blue gloves finished her ensemble.

I on the other hand had Long, soft hair that ended in thick locks just above my ankles, my hair wasn't black, but it was a dark, deep ashy gray. I hate hats but frequently sported something like a ribbon which went behind my ears over the top of my head and under my hair, or headbands with ribbons and bows. Messy sharp bangs sometimes if grown out too long got in the way of my big round eyes, whom my mother said gave my a curious look. I wore a scarf around my neck which hid everything below my nose unless I was looking up, and covered the top of my shoulders. My Coat was a metallic grey and ended two inches above my knees while stocking coming up under the coat kept me warm down to my shoes. Or maybe sometimes boots. I also preferred jackets with overly long sleeves in weather like this.

There was one main difference I came across. It was not our height, or our fashion sense. It as something I shouldn't have looked at unless I was a male. I patted my chest. I wasn't flat chested, but I wasn't endowed with obnoxiously large breasts, such was the case with Wendy. Ok, I'm lying. Her boobs were not that big, par sé. But she was on the fence and those things were making her lean a certain way. I sighed. Mine were at least noticeable even under my coat. I turned back around and headed towards Stan. He was gazing at the package of papers the teacher had given him. "We have to do all of that?" I asked. He nodded. "I don't think we'll be able to finish it in only two days of class!" I said bending over his shoulder. I noticed his cheeks were slightly red. I walked to his front to see his face. His eyes were now halfway closed, and his mouth was slightly open, his lips pursed together a bit. I put my hand on his forehead, and his eyes widened. "I think you have a fever." I said feeling his cheek next, which was also quite warm. I pulled my hand away.

"I'm fine." He said, he sounded out of it. He sat up in his seat and looked up at me with a smile. I gawked at him. This was the first time he had acted like this, it reminded me of Kyle. I smiled back. He gulped and we began discussing our project until the bell rang. "I'll see you later!" I called waving at him. He waved back and walked down the hall. "So, what's your next class, Alice?" Kyle asked appearing next to me. "Psychology with Mrs. Luseitall." I responded whilst digging through my bag for my book. "That's my class too." He said with a smile. "why weren't' you there yesterday." I asked picking my book out. "I told you-" he leaned in closer. "I was ditching."

I looked up at him. "Oh, yeah." I said. "So; how goes the project with Stan?" he asked looking down the hall aloofly. "Why ask if you're going to act like that?" I asked bluntly. He looked down at me, surprised and thought for a moment. "Maybe I'm jealous." He said with a devilish grin. "Doubt it." I said. Not when you say it like that.

"Why did you ditch and come back to school?" I asked, digressing to our previous subject. "I didn't want to miss lunch and come home hungry, my mom would wonder about that, and, I use the bus to get home." He answered "hmm." I mumbled.

We walked to class and I sat down. We sat three seats away from each other so it wasn't as fun as first period. I tried to listen to the teacher. "Sometimes, if people don't want to admit how they feel they will admit to it, usually in a sarcastic way to make the person they're trying to trick think otherwise." Mrs. Luseitalll explained in her soprano voice. I huffed, lazily writing it down in my notebook…


End file.
